Footprints
by Kweh-Chocoboco
Summary: Months after the destruction of the wall, Nezumi still hasn't returned. Shion keeps waiting for him in their basement room, but hestarts to lose hope. Will Nezumi ever come back?


Whooo more nezushi. My second fic ever, I hope it's not too bad.

And no I do not own No.6 adsfgfhgh. If I did, Nezumi never would've left shion. :c

* * *

Winter came early that year. There already was some snow on the ground, but tiny snowflakes had started falling from the sky again. Shion had been walking for quite a long time now, and the cold wind started to hurt his face. He hid his face behind the scarf he was wearing, Karan had made it for him a long time ago. As he put his hands in his pockets again, he felt the key in his hands. It was the key to that room, where he and Nezumi had spent so many days, before the destruction of the wall.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed he had reached it already, the door to that room. He grabbed the key and unlocked the door, which he slowly opened. The lack of light in the room confirmed his expectations; Nezumi had not returned yet.

Every day Shion would visit their basement room, after helping Karan out in her bakery. The first weeks after the wall had been destroyed, there hadn't been many customers. But now that the wall was no more, people from outside No.6 would start living in the area too, and it gradually got busier and busier in the bakery. Shion was glad he could assist her on those days, it helped him keep his mind off of his current situation, or rather, _Nezumi_. Ever since that day, when they had escaped from the correctional facility, he hadn't seen him anymore. First he thought Nezumi would return soon, but when he still hadn't returned after months of waiting, he started to lose hope.

He entered the room, trying not to trip over anything. He still had trouble finding things in the dark, just like on that stormy day, when he had met Nezumi. He turned on the light and sighed, realizing that he would have to wait another day for a chance of Nezumi returning to No.6. He sat down on the bed and grabbed the book that he had left there the previous day. _Macbeth. _Nezumi had given it to him the first time he visited this room, and now he was re-reading it. He missed Nezumi, and reading the book that he had read back then gave him a feeling of security, like Nezumi hadn't left him at all.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Shion closed the book, he had reached the last page again. He decided to head back to his house. It was getting late, and he was afraid Karan would start to worry about him. He shivered, as the night fell it had gotten really cold in the room. Back then, the cold never was much of a problem, he would just move closer to Nezumi for warmth. Shion shook his head in an attempt to stop thinking back about that time, it hurt too much. Nezumi was gone now. He had left, and he never returned. He had to take care of himself now.

As he opened the door, about to step outside, he saw something he thought he would never see. Next to his footprints in the snow, which had almost disappeared because of the snow that still kept falling, was a new pair of footprints. He kept staring at them for a few seconds, but then he realized, they could belong to only one person. He quickly closed the door and started following the footsteps, a warm feeling growing in his stomach. He couldn't be far from him now, the footsteps were still so fresh. Shion started walking faster, running. He tripped a few times, since the snow was so deep here, but he couldn't stop running. Not now. Not when he was so close to him. Shion felt a smile growing on his face now that he knew that he would be able to see him any minute now. He looked around to see if maybe he could spot him already. He saw that he was at the playground, where he and Nezumi had gone a few times.

And then he saw him.

The owner of those footsteps.

_Nezumi._

Shion's smile grew even wider than before, and he set those last few steps until he finally reached Nezumi, who wrapped him in a tight embrace. There were so many things he had wanted to ask him, but that didn't matter anymore. Nezumi was back. Shion pulled away slightly to look at Nezumi, who just like Shion, hadn't changed at all. "You're back.", he whispered after which Nezumi placed a kiss on Shion's forehead. "I'm back.", he replied.

Shion tried to hug Nezumi once more, but he lost his balance, and fell, taking Nezumi with him. They both laughed, it was great to hear Nezumi's laugh again, after all those months. "Still an airhead, I see.", he said with that trademark smirk on his face. Nezumi shook his head, mocking annoyance, as he saw that Shion had started moving his arms and legs to make a snow angel. He was glad to be back.

* * *

Please tell my if you liked it! ; w ;


End file.
